What The Fries?
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: America was having a great day....that is until Belarus chases Russia into his office. She looks like she's about to murder someone.... Correction- rape.


Nya everyone! Woot! First time I am doing a oneshot for this pairing! YAY! Got inspired for this oneshot after watching the new Hetalia episode (APH epi 42) like 4 times in a row. It's sooooo funny and the best part? It's ALL Russia baby! X33

Warning: A Crazy Natalia! Run for your lifeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

America was having a great day. He had woken up early (1 pm in the afternoon), made it to the meeting on time (Not really....so he was a half an hour late! Big deal!), and now was kicking back in his big comfy chair in his office (aka- The White House). He was happy that England had been amazed at his latest machine that would improve the earth and help defeat global warming. He frowned in his thoughts when he remembered that England started to yell at him afterwards, because of dropping crumbs on the floor. Crumbs! Really now?

"He's just jealous that he didn't invent Mickey D's first!" America chuckled out.

Suddenly from outside the office America heard heavy footsteps running down the hallway towards his office. He sat up alarmed when shouts rose up from outside.

"GET BACK HER DEAR BROTHER! I GOT TWO TICKETS FOR US TO GO TO THE SPACE STATION!"

America widened his eyes. That was Belarus! She sounded pretty crazy! A muffled cry was heard followed by a loud thud. America quickly got up from his chair and hurried over to the door. It sounded like someone had been thrown into the door. The whimpering got louder.

"G-go away sister! I have thin-things to do today!"

America gasped. Was that-? America quickly turned the doorknob and flung the door open. A suprised, choked gasp let out and Russia fell back on America's feet. It was! Weird.... Russia was scared? America shot his gaze up to Belarus and squeeked out in fear. He didn't blame him. Belarus was breathing heavily with a huge grin plastered on her face. Her long hair was in a dissray and she looked like she was out for murder....or rape.

"Don't just stand there comrade! Run!" Russia scrambled up and ran into America's office, not before slamming the door on Belarus's face and grabbing America's hand, pulling him along with him.

"What the fries!?" America gasped as he was pushed down behind his desk, "What did you do!?"

Russia turned to look at America and glared, "What did I do? Nothing! Da, she started chasing me this morning after she used up her life savings to buy tickets to visit the space station!"

"What! Why would she want to go there? I mean, it's cool and all, but for a date?"

"She doesn't want a date, you fool! Can't you tell her intentions!?"

America stared blankly at Russia, "No. How would I be able to tell? She's your sis-"

"AMERICA! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER BEFORE I STAB YOU WHERE THE SUN DOESNT SHINE!" Belarus screeched out, pounding on the door.

America shuddered and scrambled backwards.

"Do something you communist bastard!"

"I'm thinking!" Russia snarled out.

Suddenly the pounding stopped and America and Russia froze, eyes wide as they stared fearfully at the door. They soon heard faint chuckling which turned into cackles.

BAM!

The door flew inwards and ripped from the brass hinges. Belarus lowered her leg and grinned.

"Found youuuuuuuuu brother!"

America gave a girly scream and clung to Russia's arm. He regretted it in a instant when Belarus met America's eyes and her grin turned into a huge creepy smile. She brought up her knife and glanced down to America's hand tightly holding Russia's. Her eyes flashed in wild anger but her smile didn't leave.

"YOU"

Belarus took one step.

"ARE"

America choked back a scream.

"TOUCHING"

Another step.

"MY"

Russia tensed up.

"BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!"

Belarus lunged toward America, knife raised. America screamed and let go of Russia. Russia got up and stepped in front of America quickly, grabbing Bealrus's hand that held the knife.

"Enough sister!" America peered up at Russia in confusion and saw something flash in the man's eyes.

Belarus let out a snarl at America then looked back at Russia, tears forming in her eyes.

"But why brother!? This...thing....has always been a nuisance to you! Especially during the Cold War that he-" Belarus shot a dark look at America, "started!"

"I did not!" America bit back, rising up from his crouched posistion.

Russia turned to face America and raised a eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"Da? You think I started it?"

"Of course you did! You started the civil war in your country! We tried helping out, but you got angry and later screwed us over!"

"Oh? Like you haven't had your own civil war?" Russia chuckled.

America winced in pain at old memories before it quickly turned to anger.

"That won us Independence! Sad to say, not the same for you!"

Russia merely smirked.

"Ah. But Communism is working so well for us. Your country is falling apart by the seams right now, da."

America raised his hand and brought it down across Russia's cheek. Belarus let out a enraged shirek and rushed around Russia at America. America raised his hands to protect himself and squeezed his eyes shut. Seconds went by slowly and America finally opened his eyes to see Belarus glaring at America from inside Russia's arms. He was holding her back.

"Leave now, sister."

Belarus let out a growl and ripped her brother's arms off her and stomped from the room.

"I'm suprised comrade. You don't usually let your temper get the best of you."

America froze and turned to look back at Russia. His left cheek was now an angry red.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you! Even a He-hero gets upset!" America stumbled out. He backed up slowly, his eyes intently watching Russia.

Russia raised his hand to his face and lightly pressed fingertips to his cheek, and he _smiled_.

"теплота......"

"What the hell did you say?" America whispered out, fear in his voice.

Russia didn't reply but stepped towards America who found he had stupidly backed against the window. Just perfect. America looked up and met Russia's gaze. He cursed the fact that he was still shorter than him.

"Want to find out?" Russia whispered out, leaning forward.

Russia didn't wait for a reply that time either. He closed the distance between their faces and America stood frozen as Russia gently took off his glasses. He smiled at him before pressing his lips to America's. America gasped and Russia snapped a hand around America's waist and pressed him closer. Russia's lips were not cold....they were warm!

Russia pulled back and chuckled. America was turning a good ten shades darker than Russia's slapped cheek. He glanced sideways, avoiding Russia's gaze. Suddenly both men jumped five feet in the air when they heard a terrible screech. America whipped his head towards the door and found Belarus standing there, fuming in pure hatred. She burst into tears and ran down the hallway.

"Did you....." America breathed out, turning back to Russia.

Russia giggled and smirked.

"Of course you knew, you bastard." America scoffed out then gasped, "Hey! You used me!"

"Who said I was done?" Russia stated, with his trademark smile.

America froze then broke into a grin.

"At least you don't have to go to space anymore with Belarus."

* * *

NYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! So what did you guys think about the oneshot? lol Was it okies? This is only like my third oneshot ever!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
